shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince
Prince is a character that is first mentioned by Shogun's bodyguards. He was the former ruler of Ivory City, before he was assassinated by his own warlord, Shogun. His story is explained upon in the Special Edition in Sensei's story, Old Wounds. Storyline Prince was the ruler of his empire, the Ivory City. He met with Widow, and she fell in love for him. Prince, however, rejected her. Unexpectedly for him, this breaks Widow's heart so badly that it caused her to become obsessed for revenge and manipulating Shogun to overthrow him. He was kidnapped by Butcher, a bandit hired by Shogun. Due to luck, he manages to escape. He also learned that his soldier is trained by a certain Hermit. However, Prince is still not safe, as he is chased by Lynx, an assassin hired by Hermit. Fortunately, he bumps into Sensei, and he screams for his help. Sensei responds by fighting Lynx and defeating him, saving Prince's life. Prince thanks Sensei for helping him and tells him how he escaped his kidnapper and about his soldier's affair with Hermit. Sensei is certain that Lynx was sent to kill Prince because of it so he accompanies Prince to confront Hermit. When they arrive there, Hermit admits that he really has betrayed Prince, which he did to save his school, and Shogun himself has guaranteed his safety for doing this. Hermit decides to eliminate Prince himself, but Sensei prevents it and defeats him. Prince then demands Hermit to tell them where his kidnapper is. After finding his location from Hermit, Prince and Sensei goes to visit Butcher. When they meet, Butcher reminds Prince about their deal earlier, which Prince refers to as "luck". Butcher lets him go and tells him the whereabouts of the magical Sphere that Prince is after, and Prince pays him with golds in return. Sensei is disappointed upon hearing this, while Prince pretends that he is being accused. Even Butcher himself states that the Prince cannot be trusted, referring to him as spineless liar. When Sensei is fighting with Butcher, Prince uses this chance to run away and head to get the Sphere. Prince goes to Widow's hiding place, where the Sphere is. After he arrives, Prince seizes the Sphere from Widow. However, he gets controlled by the Sphere's power and loses his mind. Shogun is not even able to stop him, and Prince takes Shogun to be executed and have his mind controlled. When Sensei finds him, Prince says that justice has triumph and makes Shogun fight Sensei. After he defeats Shogun, Sensei tries to reason with Prince, which is useless. Thinking that Sensei want to take his throne, Prince proceeds to take out Sensei. But, Sensei manages to stop Prince and defeat him, before he can do anything harmful. Sometimes later, Prince was finally assassinated in a scheme set by Shogun. This time, Shogun's reason is because Prince's greed and incompetence is ruining the empire. Fight with Haunted Prince Sensei must fight the Prince who has been corrupted by the power of a mysterious Sphere at the last stage of Old Wounds in Act VI. Equipment *Weapon: Keen Katana *Armor: Sentinel's Coat *Helm: Closed Helm *Ranged Weapon: Throwing Daggers *Magic: Minor Charge of Darkness Enchantments *'Lifesteal' A chance on every successful hit to replenish Prince's health by 250% of the damage dealt to Sensei by weapon or ranged weapons hit. *'Magic Recharge' A chance to increase Prince's magic recharge from taking a hit by 700%. Quotes * Help! These people want to kill me! ''- Shouting for help * ''Thank you! You've noble, for few would stand up for someone they don't know. I thought death was near, for these people show nothing of mercy. * I've learned something I wasn't supposed to: my soldiers study forbidden practices under a certain Hermit. They wanted to remove me as a witness... * I took a unit of men to him in order to make things clear, but I was taken captive. However, luck was still on my side, and I could escape. * MY men! Placing him at the head of my army was a mistake... If you still have at least a mite of honor, tell us where the bandits' camp is! * How dare you soiling my name! You...you miserable wretch! I'm back to put an end to your reign of cruelty! * ''Here you are, my loyal friend! Look---------justice triumphs again, Shogun is my faithful dog. His mind is mine.- ''Prince greeting Sensei in haunted state after being corrupted by the Sphere. Gallery Sensei vs Prince (1).jpg Sensei vs Prince (2).jpg Sensei vs Prince (3).jpg Sensei vs Prince (4).jpg Sensei vs Prince (5).jpg Sensei vs Prince (6).jpg Sensei vs Prince (7).jpg Sensei vs Prince (8).jpg Sensei vs Prince (9).jpg Sensei vs Prince (10).jpg Sensei vs Prince (11).jpg Sensei vs Prince (12).jpg Sensei vs Prince (13).jpg Sensei vs Prince (14).jpg Sensei vs Prince (15).jpg Sensei vs Prince (16).jpg Sensei vs Prince (17).jpg Sensei vs Prince (18).jpg Sensei vs Prince (19).jpg Sensei vs Prince (20).jpg Old Wounds Ending (1).png Old Wounds Ending (2).png Old Wounds Ending (3).png Old Wounds Ending (4).png Trivia *Prince shares similar facial features with Shadow, which caused Widow to develop a feeling for Shadow. Even Shogun himself mistakes Shadow as the Prince due to the similarity. **He also bears a striking resemblance to Emperor, an evil counterpart of Shadow from another dimension. *Prince appears in all parts of Sensei's story except Part 4 and 5. *In Old Wounds, Prince is one of the two opponents who use Magic. The other is Shogun. **Unlike the other magics used in Shadow Fight 2 overall, the magic Prince uses is invisible when thrown during fights. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition